1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden shears, and more particularly to garden shears requiring less operating strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gardening has become a popular hobby for many people; it can help to reduce stress and improve the environmental atmosphere. Therefore, gardening tools are necessary for maintenance. Most typical garden shears, as shown in FIG. 8, comprise two cutting members 50 and a shaft pin 60. The two cutting members 50 are crossover assembled and pivoted by the shaft pin 60. A blade portion 51 is disposed at one end of each cutting member 50, and a handle 62 is disposed at another end of each cutting member 50. Users can hold the handles 62 to operate the blade portions 51 for cutting movements. However, users usually need to apply great strength to operate the garden shears.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide garden shears to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.